Dinu Lipatti's Bones
'Dinu Lipatti's Bones ' is the sixth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics We stank of hair dye and ammonia We sealed ourselves away from view You were looking at the void and seldom blinking The best that I could do Was to train my eyes on you We scaled the hidden hills beneath the surface Scraped our fingers bloody on the stones And built a little house that we could live in Out of Dinu Lipatti's bones We kept our friends at bay all summer long Treated the days as though they'd kill us if they could Wringing out the hours like blood-drenched bedsheets To keep wintertime at bay But December showed up anyway There was no money, it was money that you wanted I went downtown, sold off most of what I owned And we raised a tower to broadcast all our dark dreams From Dinu Lipatti's bones Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a love song for an old friend." -- 2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song * Dinu Lipatti was a Romanian pianist and neoclassical composer. He died in 1950 at the age of 33, and was posthumously elected to the Romanian academy. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2015-09-09 - Lawrence Arts Center - Lawrence, KS *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Videos of this Song *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Video